The Apex Predator
The Apex Predator is a character in the film Chronicle (2012). His real name is Andrew Detmer and he robs civillians and local stores to get money for his mother who has cancer. 2012 Film His father abuses him, he is constantly bullied, and has no friends. His cousin, Matt, drives Andrew to school but stays away from him for his popular reasons. Andrew begins filming his life, when one day Matt's friend, Steve asks Andrew to film somthing, everything changes. They find a meteroite shaped device in the ground and after the encounter with it Andrew, Matt, and Steve find out they have powers similar to telekinesis. Andrew begins to have fun with his new friends like annoying people in stores and joining a talent show. Then Andrew slowly becomes a terrifying villain as he experiences more trouble with his father, bullies and the fact that his mother is dying. Andrew's father then sees Andrew's video camera tapes of him hanging around with Matt and Steve and taunts Andrew on how they are not his friends. Andrew slams his father around after his father brutally beats him. Andrew attempts to stop his mother from dying by paying for her pills but does not have enough money. He then suits up in his father's old firefighter gear and kills local thugs that have bullied him and take their money. Not having enough from the thugs, he robs a gas station by storming in and attacking the clerk and taking the money. As he leaves, the clerk pulls out a gun and attempts to kill Andrew but he throws the gun out of the man's hands and it blows the gas station up. The clerk dies and Andrew is in the hospital, badly hurt. His father comes in and yells angerly at Andrew and blames him for his mother dying and not being there for her. In an attempt to hit Andrew, his father swings at him but Andrew stops the attack and blows the entire hospital room with his anger. Matt senses Andrews anger and goes to stop him. Andrew drops his father from the sky but Matt catches him. Andrew destroys everything around him from cars to helpless people. He then begins to call himself The Apex Predator and even tries to kill Matt's girlfriend. Eventually The Apex Predator and Matt fight throughout the city. In the end The Apex Predator tries to kill a group of police when Matt kills Andrew by using his powers to send a metal spear through him. Andrew dies and so does his revenge on all the people who bullied him. In the end Matt IMG_0369.JPG|The Apex Predator robs a local gas station. IMG_0370.JPG|The Apex Predator begining his rampage through out the city. explains how much he cared for Andrew. 'Telekinesis:'Andrew possesses the ability to move objects mentally. 'Barrier:'Andrew mentioned to Matt that he has a barrier or shield around his body that can protect him from danger,Matt couldn't have been the only one who possessed this ability.Probably Andrew could have possessed this ability. 'Flight:'Andrew,Matt,and Steve possessed the unique ability of flight,which they developed themselves. Category:Telekinetiks